


Past the Peephole

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety, Awesome Clint Barton, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Phobias, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), References to Depression, References to Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Clint comes by to invite Bruce to the Avenger's Tower after he'd been hiding away in his apartment for some time.





	Past the Peephole

"Bruce, it's been days since I've seen you. Why don't you stop by the labs tomorrow?" 

"Bruce, you missed yoga last week, just wondering if you're feeling okay... Come to dinner with us, we miss you!"

"Bruce, buddy, where have you been? You missed the team dinner last night and I haven't seen you in the gym recently. We're having a board game session with some S.H.I.E.L.D. suits tonight if you want to come by." 

"Dr. Banner, I have not seen you since my return. If we could reunite tomorrow, I would be most pleased!" 

"Bruce, we're getting worried. I haven't seen you since the debrief for the Peru mission and Tony said the last time he saw you was only a couple days after. If you could just answer our calls, that'd be great! We all miss you! Oh, this is Steve, by the way..."

Bruce let out a frustrated noise, before deleting the voicemails. Since he had moved into a separate apartment complex from Stark Tower, he had found it more and more difficult to leave the safety of his home. 

He turned up the symphony he had playing on his phone, moving back to his desk when he was startled by a knock on his door. He stiffened, looking around the area for anything that might be out of place. He straightened his notepad momentarily before making his way to the door as a second bought of knocking started. He peeked through the peephole, finding an agent leaning against the opposite wall, messing around on his phone. Bruce reached over and unlatched a lock, feeling his fingers shake minutely.  He clenched his hands into tight balls, forcing himself to breathe out. He glanced through the hole one more time, seeing the unmoved blonde. 

Bruce wet his lips before unlocking the handle. 

"Hey, Clint," the scientist greeted softly, eyes brushing the floor before glancing up. 

The archer stepped toward the door, reaching a hand out as if to touch the scientist, "Hiya, Doc!" His grin fell slightly when Bruce stared at his hand wide-eyed. "How’ve you been?" he added, much more subdued. 

The brunet shifted his weight backward uncomfortably. "I'm fine." He swallowed. "How are you?"

"Well, gosh, Banner, it's like we didn't smash aliens together!" Clint jested, trying to lighten the mood by feigning offense. Bruce flinched backward, his grip tightening on the door. "Shit, sorry. I didn't- I'll shut up. Just…” He composed himself. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the team dinner tonight, and I know J.A.R.V.I.S. said you weren't going to, but I just wanted to check in in person. It's dumb. I'm sorry." Clint smiled weakly. 

Bruce worried his bottom lip, not releasing his grip on the door. 

The archer’s grin slipped. His hands crammed into his pockets and a sigh dropped from his body. 

"Wait.

"Just let me get some shoes on."

Clint beamed.

***

“Bruce, I just wanted to thank you for coming to dinner yesterday. It was nice to see you again. We were wondering if you were planning on stopping by the tower anytime soon.”

“It was good to see you again, Doc. Thought you’d ran off again, but looks like I was wrong. Come by again so we can finish our discussion on how you completely misinterpreted Dostoyevsky.” 

“Doctor Bruce, I was very pleased to see you last night. The good captain tells me you are much interested in history so I wish to invite you to join me at a museum this coming week’s end.”

“If I’d known all it took was Clint’s puppy eyes, I would’ve sent him your way sooner, Brucie! Anyway, I’m getting a new shipment of benitoite and you should totally see what will make it explode with me!”

“Thanks for coming over man, I’m the team's hero now, Banner! Do it more often and maybe I’ll give you a cut of some of the fruit baskets I keep getting!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
